hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Reef Shark (HSE)
"An entry level shark that prefers shallow waters and smaller prey, but still boats a nasty nip." - ''In game description The '''Reef Shark' is the first playable shark in Hungry Shark Evolution. The shark is automatically unlocked when you play the game, and is the only shark within the game that is given freely. It is the smallest and weakest playable shark in the game. Description As aforementioned, the Reef Shark is the smallest of all the playable sharks in the game. Due to its size, the shark is attributed to eat only smaller fish—though may it consume bigger prey within a Gold Rush—and it must reside in shallow, sunlit waters (max depth is approximately 90 meters). The shark's max size is exactly 4 meters. Being the first shark in the game, the Reef Shark is the weakest of all playable sharks, and has the smallest diet. The Reef Shark takes longer to consume its prey, especially those of moderately larger size, like Humans or an Evil Reef Shark. Therefore, it is often said that the Reef Shark has a weak "Bite" statistic compared to other sharks (the Bite stat is the basis upon which the time taken to consume a creature is calculated. More powerful sharks have a greater Bite stat).Its boosting capabilities are also limited, and is only able to boost a few meters at a time, even when its boost is maxed out. One of the few but significant advantages of the Reef Shark though is its decreased energy reduction rate. It can survive for a long time without eating anything, unlike other sharks, although its maximum energy can still prove a problem. Another advantage is the fact that the Reef Shark can trigger a gold rush the fastest of all sharks; requiring only 2,500 points, the Reef Shark can be used to make a "quick buck" when needed, especially for newer players. Missions Like all sharks in the game, the Reef Shark has a set of individual missions that it can carry out when it acquires a specific shell. The shells are scattered across the map—available in areas accessible to the Reef shark. As for all sharks, its super mission is unlocked by beating all prior missions. The list of missions, and their respective rewards are as follows: Diet :Note: this list includes the Reef Shark's natural prey and not prey available to it during a Gold Rush. * Tropical fish * Barracuda * Humans * Enemy reef sharks * Deflated pufferfish *Crabs *Giant crabs *Flying Fish *Tuna * Sardines Pros & Cons Pros * Retains health better than all of the other sharks in the game. * Requires a small sum of points to activate a gold rush. * Spawns next to the Daily Bonus. * Does not cost any coins to unlock * Levels up quickly * Cheap to upgrade * Easy-to-complete missions Cons * Poor capabilities: lacks boost and health capacity, and even those lacking areas are severely outclassed by other sharks. * Low endurance * Small diet * Cannot cope on land * Low mission rewards In other languages Earning Coins with the Reef Shark The Reef Shark is often overlooked when players are considering earning mass amounts of coins; as its abilities are easily overshadowed by more powerful sharks. However, one major advantage of the Reef Shark is that it only requires 2,500 points to activate Gold Rush; this is a minuscule number compared to the Gold Rush prerequisites of other sharks. Therefore, the Reef Shark can be used to earn a lot of coins. Here is a simple guide to earning coins using the Reef Shark: # Establish a few "hunting grounds" - areas with easy-to-catch prey, large amounts of it and few hazards. Examples of hunting grounds include shores (with humans to catch and tropical fish to consume) and sea beds (with many crabs and barracudas). #Try to devour entire groups of creatures rather than individual creatures, as you earn bonus points from consuming entire groups. Apply this method to oncoming groups of creatures until a gold rush is triggered. #Take full advantage of the gold rush. There are two things that should be targeted: high yielding prey '''and '''mass groups of prey. High yielding prey is easier to catch, but normally takes longer to eat and can be harder to find. Mass groups of prey contain large numbers of easy-to-catch prey. The prey in these groups does not yield much on their own, but when consumed as groups they can add up. #Repeat. Trivia * The Reef Shark can survive exactly one bite from an Evil Hammerhead, although it will take considerable damage. * In real life, reef sharks can't grow past 2 meters, but in the game they can reach 4 meters * The Reef Shark has the slowest health drain of all the playable sharks in Hungry Shark Evolution; therefore, if left idle, the Reef Shark can survive longer than the Megalodon would in the same conditions. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Sharks Category:Standard Sharks Category:Weak Sharks Category:Underwater Category:Out-water Category:Non-Native Sharks